Escape the island
by smashmaster12
Summary: Escaping an island is harder when you have your life on your line.
1. The first episode

I OWNZ NOTHING!

It was an average day, And Homer Simpson was getting the mail. When he got back inside he noticed a letter that said "CONGRADULATIONS! Homer Simpson, you and your son Bart, have been invited to compete in the greatest competition ever! If you are to win, you will receive 1,000,000,000 dollars a Month FOR LIFE!" Homer then screamed "WHAT?! A BILLION DOLLARS?! HEY BART, PACK YOUR BAGS, WE'RE GOING TO WIN FREE MONEY!" "Don't have a cow, man! I'm coming!" Bart said as he skateboarded down the stairs. "Let's go!" Homer said as they went to the car.

Meanwhile sonic was relaxing "Boy, I sure am glad that the people of youtube took down 4kids" he said to himself as he was laying in a chair on a hot summer day. "Hey, sonic, you got a weird letter in the mail!" Shadow said as he was walking to sonic. "Let's see what it says." Sonic said as he read the letter. "It seems we have been invited to be in a competition, shadow." Sonic said. "Whatever, when we going?" Shadow asked. "Let's go now!" Sonic said as he was rushing to get tails to fly his plane to their destination.

Tony Stark was entering his home to find the letter that everyone else was getting. "Oh no, I better go" Tony said as he was running to his lab to put on the iron man suit.

What does Tony know That Homer and Sonic don't? Why is shadow and Bart going too? Find out in CHAPTER 2!


	2. Hedgehogs, simpsons, and iron man, oh my

Homer and Bart had finally go to an island that a map on the back of the letter said to go to. "Man, this place looks OLD!" Bart had said as they saw sonic and shadow jump out of tails' plane. "Wow, nice landing hedgehog dude!" Bart said out of shock. "So, you were invited to come here to?" Shadow said. "Yep, by the way, I'm Homer Simpson!" "The name's Sonic the Hedgehog, and He's Shadow!" Sonic said as he shook Homer's hand. "They think I'm emo" Shadow said. "Well you are!" Sonic yelled at him. "Whatever, does anyone know where I can find a plastic knife?" Shadow said. "Does it really matter?" Said an annoyed sonic. "Look! It's Iron man!" Said Bart. Tony smashed into the ground. "Look, it's iron man!" Said Bart as tony got up and his helmet came off. "Your Tony Stark?!" Sonic said. "Duh, there was a press conference on it!" Said Tony. "Oh yeah" Said sonic. "So Tony, what is the competition we have entered anyway?" Homer Asked. " This is a trap to turn us all into animals for the island's population" Said Tony. "So, big deal! Me and Shadow are already animals!" Sonic said back. "Yes, that is true, but you are Mobians, animals but a different kind!" Tony explained to him. "Tony, do you have a knife?" shadow said." "No, I know about your emo problem" Tony said. They all walked into the forest asking tony multiple questions.

END OF CHAPTER 2 I OWNZ NOTHING!


	3. I join the brawl

A helicopter was coming down to the ground and the doors opened. A boy who looked to be a Pokemon trainer was stepping out. A man in a tuxedo that was in the helicopter had asked the boy something as he was walking away: "Sir, when do you want us to get you?" He asked. "I told you, I'll get out on my own!" The boy said as he was walking away. "Smashmaster12, you forgot your Gun!" The man said as he tossed a gun at the boy and the boy caught it. "Thanks" The boy said as he walked away and the helicopter took off. "Ok, Luigi told me to meet him here to help him with a contest, but where could it be?" Smashmaster12 thought to himself.

Too short of a chapter, but I have joined the story!  
I OWNZ NOTHING!


	4. Me and my Kitty

I OWNZ NOTHING!

Chapter 4: A boy and his kitty.

"Ok, Well I better go find Where Blaze is, she could help me" Smashmaster12 said While taking out a Pokeball. "Lucario, i choose you" he said While summoning a Pokemon. The pokemon appeared and said "What can i do for you, my master?" "Ah, Lucario, you know you don't have to call me master" He told his pokemon. "What i really need is for you to go search for more survivors" He told the pokemon. "Yes, master" Lucario Said before he ran off. A noise was coming from his scouter and then he pressed a button. "Blaze, where are you?!" he said to himself "Right behind you" said a voice that came out of nowhere, he turned around to see a cat putting away a cell phone. "Blaze, nice to see you again" He said to the cat. "Oh, Smashmaster12, you already know i have a boyfriend" She said back. "I know, but I still try to be nice after the incident with the gender changing" He said. "Yeah, that was one weird day" The kitty replied.

As Smashmaster12 and blaze decide to find more help, Lucario goes on to find some too.

(I will be making a short story about the incident that i mentioned in the chapter)


End file.
